Harry Potter and Room 101
by the1nonlypy
Summary: This takes place about two or three years after Harry & co. graduate from Hogwarts. It has been taken over, as well as the rest of the wizarding world, by Voldemort. Harry is being held captive of Voldemort in the same dungeons that he once studied potion
1. Chapter One

Harry coughed, a rattling cough amplified by the stone walls. His whole body shook and he collapsed onto the grimy floor. His arms felt as though they were being ripped apart.

"You okay in there?" asked the guard, knocking on the door.

Harry was so shocked that he couldn't even splutter out a yes. They have spent two weeks, he thought bitterly. They have spent two weeks torturing me, two weeks without food, and only rancid water to drink – just to ask if I was alright?

"Are you?" the keys clanked as the guard opened the door.

"Y-y-yes," Harry said, shaking. Even in the dim light, he could recognize the massive figure – Macnair, the executioner who killed – Harry choked back a sob.

Macnair left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry could hear him sharpening his sword on the wall.

A loud crash rang through Harry's ears as Macnair dropped the heavy sword. But the voice that spoke shook him even more.

"Unlock the prisoner," ordered the high voice. "No, not her, you fool, the boy."

Harry's arms were unlocked from the walls and he fell forward onto the floor, splitting his lip. He spat out the salty blood as he was lifted to his feet and led outside.

"Come, Harry," said Lord Voldemort. "We have business to attend to."

Harry glimpsed the other cells as he was led out of the dungeon. They were empty until the last one - a thin girl with matted hair. He hadn't seen her for months, but he could still recognize her.

"Hermione!"


	2. Chapters Two and Three

**Disclaimer:** This is **not** JKR, this **is **a hopelessly obsessed fan. And it is not George Orwell either.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ah, so I see you have seen your little friend. It is a pity that one like that should disobey me, she could be of such great use," said the Lord cruelly.

Harry was so enraged he had the strength to pull away from Voldemort's grasp. "She would never help you!" He ran back through the dark, damp dungeon and slammed into Hermione's cell. "Hermione! Hermione! I won't let him hurt you! We can esca –"

He was cut off by a powerful voice booming, "Cruciatus!"

Harry collapsed on the floor for the second time that afternoon. He was screaming in agony, writhing and twitching, about to lose consciousness – and then – "STOP IT!" screamed Hermione.

To his surprise, the Lord obeyed. He muttered something under his breath, and Harry felt his head clear – but only for a second. He felt dizzy. "Now stand up and follow me,"

Harry got to his feet and began to follow down the shadowy hallway. He had only felt like this once before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

It all came back to him in a flash. Fourth year – Professor Moody, the Unforgivable curses – the Imperius Curse. Professor Moody had cast the Imperius Curse upon them all in fourth year, but Harry had resisted.

"Harry. Follow me!"

He gritted his teeth and told himself, "Do not follow. Do not follow. No one can make you follow." He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was fascinated, egging him on.

Suddenly, the curse was lifted. "Stupefy!" Everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Harry opened his eyes, but immediately shut them against the brightness. He was lying down on a cold, hard surface, but other than that, felt nothing. Whenever a sound was made, it echoed in his head, but other than that, nothing was abnormal.

Harry tried to sit up, but couldn't. His arms and legs seemed to be strapped down to the table.

He heard a high, cruel laugh. "That's no use, I'm afraid, Harry."

Although he couldn't see, he knew exactly who was talking. "Where am I?"

"You, Harry, are in Room 101," said the voice.

"Room 101?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly is Room 101? What else is in it?"

"You know exactly what is in it, Harry Potter."

"I – I do?" Harry faltered.

"Yes. The contents of Room 101 vary from person to person. The contents of Room 101 are you greatest fear. There is no one who can save you from Room 101. You can put no one in here in your place. You are stuck here, and there is no way out."

"I fear nothing, neither pain nor death."

"Everyone fears something. It is just a matter of whether you will tell us or not."

Harry spat at the man's feet. "I fear **nothing**!"

For a moment, Voldemort seemed taken aback, then waved his wand and unchained Harry. "Very well, we shall have to continue tomorrow, then. Portus."

Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel and started spinning around, faster and faster. He slammed into the stone wall of the cell. Pain overtook him and wracked his body. He was grateful when consciousness slipped away.

* * *

**A/N - **I **will **be writing more to this, so don't say it's too short. But please review.


	3. Chapter Four

****

**Disclaimer**: Don't make me laugh

**A/N**: Sorry it's so short... and I haven't updated recently. Will try to write another couple chapters this weekend.

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Each day for a week, Harry was brought back to Room 101. Each day, Harry was tortured until he could feel nothing and see nothing. Each day Harry refused to talk, and was sent crawling back to his cell. Then, one day – three weeks after he had been captured, the Lord Voldemort slipped Veritaserum into Harry's water. Within the hour, Harry had told all.

When Harry was brought to Room 101 the next day, he sensed that something was amiss. The room was cut in half by a wooden partition, and the Lord seemed smug as he surveyed Harry over his long, thin fingers.

"So, Harry. Have you decided yet to tell me your weakness?" he mocked.

Harry glared with a hatred that could wither flowers. He faltered when his opponent grew even more arrogant.

"Whether you tell me or not, Harry, does not matter anymore. I know all that I need to. There is no escape for you anymore." Voldemort drew back the panel – and there was the only thing that could bring Harry Potter to his knees.

"No," Harry gasped. "Please! Anything – anything else! If you lay a hand on her, I swear – I will –"

"You can do nothing, Harry. I have complete power over you." And with that, he pointed his wand and muttered an incantation.

Hermione erupted in screams.


End file.
